Haunted by the past
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: I can't say anything without giving the story away. Dedicated to Elizabeth Lakecrest. She needed more to read, she said. lol Chapter 7 up finally!
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

December 1915

_"I'm so sorry Katrina." The woman said as she laid the small baby on the steps of Saint Paul's Cathedral._

_The woman slipped a blue amulet around the baby's neck and kissed her one last time before running off into the darkness._

* * *

Present day, Greenwhich, England

"All right boys, stand back and watch this girl do some magic." Katrina threw the dice down the ally and everyone rushed to see what they had landed on.

"Snake eyes! Kat wins!" A man yelled and everyone cheered.

"It's just the magic touch, now fork over the money Rorak." She said as she held out her hand for the tall man to give her the money he owed her.

"You little cheat." He muttered.

"Hey if you don't want to get burned, don't play with the fire." She said as she slipped the 5 pound note in her jeans pocket. "All right everyone, enough for today, cheerio and have a great rest of your day." Kat said as she turned on her heel and walked back down the ally.

For 16, she knew every street trick in the book, she even came up with a few herself. She was abonded as a baby, and lived with her "adopted" dad. They looked alike, he had black hair and so did she, she was tall, but was well bilt, like her mother, who had abondened her, and she also had her blue eyes.

"Dad!" Kat yelled as she walked in the house.

"Wot is it darling?" Her father asked as she walked into the kitchen, where he was drawing.

"I got some money today, and don't worry, earned it fair and square I did." She said mimicking the way he talked sometimes.

"Very funny, oh my God." He said. He saw the bruises on her arm, where two guys had hit her earlier that day, when they'd tried to take her amulet, the other thing that her mother had left.

"Dad, they tried to take my amulet, I woudn't let them. They left me alone, and if I'm not mistaken, the police caught them." She explained as she turned to walk away.

"Katrina, please be careful, you're all I've got, now, what do you want to do today?" He asked as he ruffled up her hair, like he always did.

"Sleep, then maybe after while, we can go see a movie, what about that?" She asked as she headed for the stairs.

"Whatever you want." He replied as he went back to his drawing. That drawing must've been very special to him, he wouldn't let her see it, ever.

Katrina opened the door to her room and flopped down on the bed. When she rolled over onto her pillow, something was sitting there.

She caught it as it started to roll off the side of the bed. It was a diamond ring. "Wow." She said as she slipped it on her thumb, it looked like an engagement ring, but she had no clue where it had came from. "Hm, wonder if this is a gift from dad." She slipped it off her thumb and put it on her necklace, along with the saphire pendant.

When she awoke, she heard someone talking downstairs, her father must be on his phone. He was an artist part time, others he was a lawyer, he hated that job most.

"Dad! What movie do you want to go see?" She asked as she slipped on her digital watch and she stopped midway down the stairs when she saw a young woman standing at the door, the woman looked just like a mirror image and this woman looked like she was very rich.

"Kat, this is Mary, she's a friend of mine from a very long time ago." He gave her an evil glance, like he was going to kill her or something, and Mary looked like she would cry.

"Oh my goodness." She said as she covered her mouth.

"What? You've never seen a 16 year old before?" Katrina asked rudely. She didn't like this lady, she had her face, that was the excuse Katrina used for everything.

"No it isn't that at all, just you're so beautiful." She said and Katrina made a fish face, she did that when someone or something creeped her out, like Joe Jonas did.

"Mary, would you like to come in?" She finally asked, glaring at her father.

"If you don't mind, do you mind if I look upstairs? I used to know this house very well." Mary said as she gave a hopeful glance to her father.

"Yeah, just be quick, I promised my daughter that I'd take her to a movie." Her father said as she came in and he shut the door.

"Well, this is my room." Katrina said as she showed her the room. There was another room that was connected to it, but it just had an acoustic guitar in it.

"Do you know who used to own this house?" Mary asked looking around.

"A guy named George Banks, he was some banker. Him and his wife lived here and their children. Michael is still alive, I think, but Jane died a long time ago, she was murdered." Katrina explained, and she saw Mary tear up.

"I'm sorry, um, well you have a very nice room, thank you for showing it to me, now excuse me, I must speak with your father." Mary walked past Kat and without Mary knowing, she followed her, she wanted to see if her dad would yell at her or not. This woman was freaky, and Kat did not like her.

Kat stood at the edge of the stairs and listened to her dad and Mary argue, this was the time that she should have just turned back and walked to her room, but because she was about to get the shock of her life.

"Mary you left 'er on those steps! And you never told me about 'er! If I 'adn't found her, she may be dead right now." Her father yelled.

"She might as well be dead now! I watched her all day, she is nothing like I was, and you either." Mary said.

"Mary, watch yourself, you also were clever, look at 'er! She is the mirror image of you. She is very intellegent and it's sad to know that you will never know 'er like I do." He said.

"Bert, I am sorry, but you have no clue what would have happened to her if I'd kept her, she would be dead probably." Mary replied.

That was all Katrina could take. She ran up to her room and slammed the door and she slid down it and began crying. The woman dowstairs was no stranger, it was her mother.

* * *

Very dramatic eh? It'll either get better or worse, and oh ho ho, this story is going to keep you held I swear, I can promise you. And yes I realize Bert may be out of character, but hey, if you were in his position, you'd be mad as hell to. Anyway, I'm still contemplating on who is playing Mary and Bert, either Ashley and Gavin, or Dick and Julie, my decision will be in the next chapter. I wish to take a moment to remember Estelle "Sophia" Getty, our fav Golden Girl, you're in out heart forever!

Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you guys love how these stories pop into my head? I honestly have no idea where in the heck this one came from, I think it had something to do with a picture my friends drew. It scares me to, yall ain't alone! And I've decided to add a fav quote of mine at the beginning and end of my stories! YAY! And it's Gavin and Ashley as Mary and Bert! They look like they would if you'd pass them o the streets, so ta da!

_**Gavin Lee about Ashley Brown: We like to hear each other talk, me an Alfie, and her a Southerner.**_

* * *

Kat walked downstairs an hour later, and saw Bert leaning against the door, with his back to her, and he looked as if he were crying.

"Dad, I know who she is." Kat said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You 'eard us huh?" He asked as he turned around and hugged her back.

"She really is my mother, isn't she?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, but I told 'er to never come back 'ere again, she doesn't deserve to see what she left behind." He replied.

"So are we going to see that movie or not?" Kat asked trying to pirk up the mood a little.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied as they walked out into the cool evening air.

Later than night, Kat was sketching, when a strange image came into her head. She got up from her desk, with charcoal pencil in hand, began drawing on the wall nearest her bed.

After an hour, she looked at her picture and when she'd seen what'd she'd drawn, the pencil fell out of her hand.

What she had drawn was 1915 England, and woman was putting something on the steps, it looked like a baby, and on the other wall, she'd drawn the same woman, not walking, but flying away. On the next wall, she had drawn out two people in a small room and the woman dressed in 1915 style dress and her hair down, resembling Mary, slipping a ring on the man, resembling Bert's, dressed like a chimney sweep, finger. She picked up her pencil off the floor and drew over Mary's head in a speech bubble "With this ring I thee wed."

"Oh my God." She said grabbing her camera off the dresser and taking pictures. "This is so going on Deviantart and Myspace." She added as she took the pictures.

After she took the pictures, she erased them, so her father wouldn't see what she had done, and wouldn't get angry at her. She went to sleep that night, and dreamed of being trapped with people who sang a nonsense word, it was a nightmare!

**(Don't deny that sometimes that song gets annoying yall! I know the word backwards now, both the broadway and movie versions! Ahh! But I still love it! Anyways, back to Kat.)**

When Kat awoke, she began singing the song in her dream, it was so annoying, but it was catchy. Bert gave her strange glances as she danced around the kitchen and she sang.

"Uh Kat dear, 'ave you gone off your rocker?" He asked filling his coffee cup.

"Nope, just excited, why I don't know." She said as she took out a cookie and munched on it. "Dad, seeing as today's Saturday, I'm going for a walk, I think the fresh air will do me good after what happened yesterday." She said as she grabbed her Ipod off the counter and stuck the red and white headphones in her ears. She loved red and white, she had no idea why though, and dark blue, and she wasn't going to get just fresh air, she was going to find her mother again.

She walked into the park, and lucky her, there was Mary, sitting on a bench, feeding some birds.

"Hey, you!" Kat yelled yanking the headphones from her ears. Everyone that was in earshot looked up and she gritted her teeth and added "I mean the lady feeding the birds, STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She yelled, and everyone in fear of her did, Mary on the other hand, rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath and stood up.

"Well Katrina, it is good to see you again." Mary said as she held her hand out to shake her hand. Kat instead hugged her, causing Mary's face to turn blue.

"Katrina! KATRINA! You're crushing me." She said, struggling to get free.

"Oh sorry." She said as she let go.

"Katrina," Mary started, but Kat interrupted.

"It's Kat, everyone calls me that." She said.

"Kat, you do know who I am right?" Mary asked.

"My mother? Yeah." She replied.

Mary paused and then said "That would be one yes."

"What do you mean one?!" She said, what else could her mother be? "Oh god." She thought as she thought of one idea.

"Come with me, spit spot." She said as she began walking down the sidewalk, with a vexed Kat following right behind her.

"What the hell does Spit Spot mean?" She murmured as she followed her.

"Watch your language Kat!" Mary yelled.

"Man! How'd you hear me!? I'm maybe 8 feet behind you!" She stated the obvious.

"Just because I'm up here, doesn't mean I am deaf." She said as she stopped and looked at her daughter, who caught up with her.

"Sorry mom." She apologized.

"It's quite all right. Now come on, we're almost to my home." She replied as the two set off for her house.

They seemed to have walked for hours, and they finally made it to this huge house that was on the outskirts of Greenwhich. When they walked inside, Kat's mouth dropped open and her Ipod fell from her hand.

"Wow." She said over and over as she looked all around.

"Close your mouth please." Mary said taking her coat off and putting it in the closet.

When Kat walked through a door that lead to the kitchen, she was scared straight by a man who jumped out and had a big knife in his hand.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

"Casper the friendly Mexican!" She yelled puting her hands in the air. In truth she'd always wanted to say that after George Lopez had said it, she thought now would've been the best time.

"Roberson, it is all right, this is my daughter Katrina." Mary said coming up behind her and puting her hand on her shoulder.

"Lil' Kat, wow, she is beautiful." He said putting the knife down.

"Thank you." Kat said, how did he know her?

"Come on Kat, there is something I think you deserve to see." Mary said as they walked through the kitchen to a set of stairs, that lead to the attic.

"Wow, look at all this junk." Kat said as she looked around.

"Junk?" Mary asked bumping her head on the trunk case lid, that she had opened to try and find something.

"Yeah, I mean look at this, an umbrella with a parrot on it, a huge carpet bag, who owned all this stuff? Great Grandma?" She asked as she opened the umbrella, to her surprise she felt a sharp pain on her thumb, the umbrella head had bit her.

"Wow, I remember this." Mary said as she picked up a dress and her daughter dropped the umbrella and fell into a trunk.

When Mary turned around, she saw Kat was gone. "Kat? Where are you?" She asked as she put the dress down and looked for her.

"Mom! In here!" She yelled as she rattled inside the trunk. She shook it and Mary opened the lid and turned it over, and Kat rolled out and how she stopped made Mary burst into laughter.

She summer saluted all the way to the wall and BAM! Her foot stopped her and she was upside down, with her legs on the wall.

"Wow, everything looks so different from down here." She said as she kept laying there.

"Hey, come here, I want to see something." She said as she rolled her eyes and showed her the dress. It was red and white and very beautiful.

"Whoa-a-a." Was Kat's reply as she got up and took the dress.

"You take it, it belonged to m... my grandmother." Mary lied, she knew that dress belonged to her, but right now would not be the best time to tell her daughter who she really was.

"Really?! Thanks a lot mom." She said hugging her.

"Your welcome, my, you hug a lot." She said.

"I just want you to know that I can be lovable, yesterday, the mood you saw me in, was the last time, I swear, now I have a more harder goal." She said as she admired her new dress again.

"What is that?" Mary asked.

"I won't tell, nope, you'll have to wait and see." She said slyly as she continued to look through the boxes of junk.

This girl loves to snoop huh? But you can't find anything out if you don't look correct? Anyway, I enjoy writing this one, why IDK, I just have a feeling about it I guess.

_**

* * *

**_

Ashley Brown after a mess up on the set of Beauty and the Beast: (Gaston took her flowers) Ya like my flowers?

Ashton


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quote of the day: Jimmy Dickens: Shoot low boys, their riding Shetland Poinies!**_

* * *

Kat opened the door to her house and Bert was standing there, arms folded across his chest and he had a scolding look on his face.

"Hey dad, you look taller than usual." She said, trying to improvise. She hid the bag containing the dress and gloves, which they had found later on, and awaited her father's punishment for not being back within the two hour curfew she had.

"Kat, I just don't want anything bad to 'appen to yo. I love you to much, you are after all my daughter. And if anything 'appened to you, I couldn't live with myself." He said.

"Dad, you're going to have to let go of me one of these days," She started she stopped when she saw how hurt her father looked, "but that won't be for a while, you're stuck with me, no matter wot." She said, making fun of his accent again.

"All right, all right." He said flicking her on the back of the ear like he always did, and she stuck her toungue out at him.

"Lordy lordy, well dad, I've got to go and put something away." She said remembering the dress. Mary had washed it before she sent it off with her, so it was all ready to be worn when she went to a play or something.

When she got up to her room, she hung up the dress and held onto her necklace. She then looked into the mirror and dropped it quickly. The blue amulet was shining brightly, it never did that before.

She yanked it from her neck and threw it on the bed. That thing was possesed. "All right, you just magically start shinging when my mother shows up, what's up with that?" She asked as she hung her dress up.

She opened the window and sat on the cill, staring out at Greenwhich, imagining what it must've looked like a long time ago. A robin was sitting on the tree outside and Kat smiled at it. It sang a song and then flew and perched on Kat's shoulder. It whistled again, and it sounded like a tune that Kat had heard, somewhere before. She thought and then whispered "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down."

Kat was awakened from her trance by someone yelling from the street below.

"Miss Katrina! Miss Katrina!" It was Mary's servant, Roberson.

"What do you want?" She yelled back and the bird flew away terrified.

"Your mother wishes to have you and your father over to eat dinner this evening, say 7." He yelled back.

"Tell that to him, not me, the only choice I have in this house is what to wear." She teased and he smiled at her.

"Very good ma'am, I shall." She saw him walk around the house, and she heard the door ring.

"This should be quite intersting." Kat said as she sat at her computer and uploaded the pictures she had drawn on DeviantArt and Myspace.

"Is she daft?" Bert asked Roberson a few moments later.

"No sir, she just wants to get to know her daughter, I 'eard 'er mumbling something about how you'd said she'd never know her like you did, she was very angry sir." He said.

"Yeah, well, she can get over it, the last time she left, was the last time she ever 'ad my heart, now I've got my daughter, and that's all I need, at least I know she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He said as he leaned up against the counter and folded his arms across his chest, and Roberson just glared at him.

"Sir, you do not have to come, just let her, after all, Miss Poppins has something to show her, it seems to be very important, I don't even know what it is." He said.

"I'll think about it, and Roberson, quit calling me sir, just call me Bert like you did in the old days." He said.

"Yes si- I mean Bert." He replied smiling. He tipped his head as if he were going to bow, and walked out.

"Like I'm really going to let 'er go back there." Bert said as he headed upstairs, to talk to Kat, who was trying on her new dress and trying to think where she would wear it.

She heard the footsteps from a mile away, she had to hurry. She ripped the dress off quickly and tossed it in the closet, she threw the glove things into her sock drawer. Then she realized she was in her bra and boxer shorts, that would be embarissing. She grabbed a long shirt and threw it on quickly, and pulled on a pair of lose pants, that just seemed to appear out of no where. She then fell onto the floor, she was give out, then her father came in.

He saw her panting on the floor and he tried not to laugh. "Uh, Kat, why are you on the floor?"

"I thought I could fly, and jumped off the chair, turns out I can't and landed here, amazing ain't it?" She asked as she held up her arms as if giving up.

"Very nice you dolt." He said as he helped her stand up.

"I thought so." She said as she pretended she was dusting herself off.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about going to see your mother this evening." Bert said as they sat down on her bed.

"Really? You'd go to? Without fighting?" She asked as she perked up.

"Maybe, but you must know, she did abondon you a very long time ago." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad, a really long time ago? I'm 16 not 100." She said smiling.

_''You're not far off."_ Bert thought.

"Well, are we going to get to go? Please dad, PLEASE!?" She begged.

"All right all right, but just know, if we fight, it's 'er fault." He said as he got up and left her room.

"Yes!" She said as she jumped up and down on the bed. Tonight was the night, she was going to get them back together, or maybe not?

Kat jumped off her bed and locked her door, she was going to get changed and did not want any unexpected visitor entering while she did so. She then walked the short distance to the vanity. She put her hair into a ponytail and fixed up her face, and then it donged on her. Why was she being so kind to Mary, after all she'd put her through? She abondoned her when she was small and defenseless, and she didn't even tell her father that she was alive. It was a surprise he didn't know, come on, who wouldn't notice a pregnant woman huh? They're right up there on the noticeable list with Michael Jackson.

She dug her nails into the wood, scratching it, as she thought about how her father must've felt. She'd left him. How could she? Why would she? Something was indeed wrong. Kat looked up at her reflection, she could see Mary looking back at her. She was now angry at that face, she'd hurt her, and of course her father. With a quick flash, Kat slammed her fist onto the mirror, and it broke.

"I hate you! Why did you do this to me?! How could you do this to me?!" She started crying. She rested her head on the now glass covered desk and sobbed until Bert literally broke the door down to get into where she was.

"Kat?! What 'ave you done?!" He yelled and then he heard her crying. His babygirl was crying. To a parent that is the worst sound in the world. He gently put his hand on her back and she jolted upright.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" She said as she turned in her chair and hugged his waist, like she did when she was little.

"Kat? What happened?" He asked.

"I hate her dad. I realize what you must've gone though when she left you. I don't want to go over to see her dad, let's let it be just you and me, like it was before that nightmare walked into our lives." She said as she sobbed into his shirt.

Bert looked up at the ceiling and made up his mind "Better now then never." He muttered. "Kat, we have to go see your mother." He said kneeling down and looking at her in the eye.

"Why?" She asked as she dried her tears.

"Because, she has something important to tell you, and as do I." He said.

"What?" She asked, she was confused.

"Kat, I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything, but, I am not as old as you think I am. I am actually over 100." He said and Kat just stared at him with her mouth wide open.

* * *

Cliffy, and sorry if it seems that Kat is bipolar, but I kinda tried to make it when she finally thinks the whole thing through, because, well, as we've seen all ready, she doesn't think many thnigs through, anyway, till the next chapter! Bye!

_**Quote of the evening: Ensemble and just about everyone else: Belle's down!**_

Ash


	4. Chapter 4

_**If life gives you lemons, make lemonade, ad go find someone that was given Vodka, and have a party!- Ron White**_

* * *

Kat burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. "Whoo dad, that's a good one." She laughed. She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Bert, just continued to watch, and finally, she caught how he was looking at her. "You're serious?" She asked as she stared at him while she was upside down. He nodded slowly.

Kat jumped up quickly and tried her hardest not to scream with terror, it wasn't working all that well. "Ok so what your saying is, that one, you're a really old guy who is trapped in my dad's body?" Bert opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another one of Kat's listing of the confused and unexplained. "So, what does that make me? Am I really a 16 year old girl, or ghost or what?" She asked.

"Kat, your mother has to explain the rest of this to you, now get dressed, I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight." He said, he quickly got out of her room before she could ask any other questions.

"Oh my gosh." Kat said as she pulled on some jeans and a dark blue shirt. She slipped on her flip flops and waited on her dad downstairs.

"Kat, you must think I'm crazy at this point." He said as they were driving to Mary's house.

"That, or drunk, but you know, who can tell?" She replied back.

Bert rolled his eyes. "Kat, I am neither, and if I recall, I don't believe I've ever been either." He said trying to remember everything that had happened to him in the 93 years.

Kat yelled that the house was right there, to break the silence. Bert turned the car into the drive and as if by magic, Mary appeared at the front door.

"It's about time you got here, I thought I would have to go and get you two, ugh, leaving me here worried sick." She said tapping her foot.

"Mary, she deserves to know now." He said as he got out and slammed the car door.

"Now? You mean right this minute now?" She asked as she fidgeted.

"Yes, now." He said as they walked past Mary into the house.

Mary, Bert, and Kat walked into the parlor and sat down. Kat was, as usual, the first to open her mouth.

"All right, he thinks he's over 100 years old, so what are we going to do with him?" She asked as she grinded her teeth together to keep from yelling at Mary.

"He is correct, as am I." Mary said silently.

"I was born into a family of insane people!" She yelled as she shot up, all the glasses that had been on the table, flew off and broke.

"Kat, you aren't as old as you think _you_ are." Mary said as she barely noticed the glasses on the floor.

"Oh yeah? How old am I then?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"93." Mary and Bert said at the same time.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You're 93 years old, you were born in the year 1915." Mary explained.

"Oh really? How have I stayed so young then, and I don't remember anything about growing up back then?" She asked she was getting so pissed off now, this was not even close to funny.

"No one really remembers growing up, your father doesn't, Roberson doesn't, I do, because, well, that's the other thing." She said as she stood up.

Kat gave her a confused look, and she watched Mary snap her fingers. There was a loud sound as if like a bang and suddenly all the glasses, stood on the table, unbroken. Kat stared in awe. How did she do that. "Are you Chris Angel or something?" She asked.

"No, snap your fingers, and watch what happens." Mary explained.

"I don't know how to snap." She said. Bert and Mary looked at one another and Bert just shook his head, as if saying she really didn't know how.

Mary rolled her eyes and showed her how to snap. "It's not hard, just let your fingers grind across the other." She said.

Kat held up her fingers, she made a silent snap at first, and then another, until the last one she did, sounded like a bang and the books that were on the shelf, fell ontop of Bert, and the table, three vases fell off their stands, and something must've happened in the kitchen, because Roberson screamed something that no one could make out.

Kat hunched her shoulders, shut her eyes, and gritted her teeth. Mary pressed her lips together trying not to laugh, and Bert was trying to get the stack of books off him.

"It's all right Kat, you're still learning, I'll teach you in time, just remember this, when you go to use your powers, think of what you're about to do ahead of time, this will help you more." She said.

"Are you completely crazy!? I am not going to be anymore of a freak then I all ready am. And I am not 93 years old, I believe you both need to be in an Asylum, this is insane! Preposterous, inconceivable, and totally messed up." Kat said as she rushed from the room, and out the front door, leaving a very stunned Mary and Bert behind her.

Kat walked through the park. It was dark, and she thought she could hear thunder in the distance. She didn't care though. She needed to have a few moments of sanity and silence. What was happening to her? She was a normal teenager, with normal problems, now she is a magician type thing, and she can't even get rid of it, and it was all because her mother had come back into her life.

She kicked at a pebble and watched it roll along the path, never knowing where it would go, or stop. Kat thought about what she was going to do now. All she really could do was go back to Mary and apologize. She stopped and looked around. She was at a cemetary, how did she end up there? She searched the tombstones a little as she was going to turn around, but one caught her eye.

"Jane Caroline Banks 1902-1920." Is what it read. Kat saw their was a message on the tombstone, she dusted the grass and dirt away and she saw it said "Loving daughter, she was so young." Kat read it over and over. She was beginning to remember something. Her father had been upset for a long time about a girl who had died when she was 5, or thought she was five.

"Daddy kept going on about how he couldn't believe someone had done that to her." She said to no one. "I remember that. How is that so?" She asked as she stood back up and then the rain began to fall, as if the angels were crying for her.

Kat ran back to the park and back to Mary's front door, where Roberson, and Mary's 2nd maid, Alexa, was looking for her. They were just about to give up when they saw her coming. She tripped up the walk way and sailed onto the porch, the rain was cold as ice.

"We thought someone had kidnapped you." Alexa said as she wrapped the towel around Kat.

"Please, someone would pay my dad to take me back if I was kidnapped." Kat replied as she walked through the door.

"You're parents are upstairs, but first, you should change." Roberson said.

"Good choice." Kat replied as they all walked upstairs. They went into the guest room, and there was a dress lying on the bed for her, it was not anything like she'd ever seen before. It looked like a dress from the 1900's, maybe they weren't kidding. Kat put it on and then the strangest thing happened.

"Kat, we must hurry, they're waiting on you, in the attic hurry!" Alexa said as she pushed her up the attic stairs a few seconds later.

"Why?" She asked as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Go!" They yelled at the same time and they swung the door open and pushed Kat inside, where she blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! But I can't let you know where she's going yet. lol muhaha, and yall, one our fellow writers, Disney Brown, who isn't 14 btw, she's 18, just got a job as a chimney sweep in the play Mary Poppins, she tours with them as well in 2009! YAY Disney! Anyway till next time!

Ashton

_**Ending Quote: Mame Dennis: Come now Agnes! You need to live, live, live! Life is a feast and some poor suckers are starving to death!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kat awoke, she was looking up into a gray sky. What had happened? This was so confusing. She sat up, and knew quickly that she was not in Greenwhich anymore, maybe 93 years in the past. She saw horses and carriages everywhere. She saw the asphalt streets she once knew, were no more, but replace with cobblestone. She ran her hand slowly across them, and realized, she remembered them, but faintly.

She stood up slowly and looked around. She felt like this was a nightmare, she wanted to wake up, but she could not, so she just had to ride it out, just like everyone else.

She walked over to the sidewalk and looked around slowly at everyone and everything. She had seen some of these houses before, like a memory, in the back of her mind, she had tried to keep hidden. Kat quickened her pace when she heard thunder in the distance. She didn't know where to go, but she knew she could not stay in the storm.

She stopped outside a very familiar house. It was to be hers and her father's years later, and there was a family inside, arguing, she could hear them from all the way outside.

"Wow. And I thought I had a bad family." She said as she cracker her knuckles like she always did when she was a little nervous. She looked down at her dress and rolled her eyes. "No wonder they freaking made me change. If I had worn what I was wearing back then, to right now, then back then, would be confused, about.. what.. I was wearing, now." Kat said as she made motions with her hands, trying not to confuse her ownself with this puzzle.

She shook her head and then decided she needed to find her dad, or soon to be dad, she didn't know!

"If I were dad, and thank God I am not, where would I be?" She said as she put her finger on her chin and looked around.

"Hmmm, the park would be my first guess." She said as she looked over at the park gate.

She made her way across the cobblestone street quickly and literally kicked the gates open, but being a klutz, her dress got stuck and it got her caught, and she fell over.

"I have only been here, what 5 minutes? And I have all ready made an ass out of myself." She said as she stood up and dusted her shoulders off.

She walked through the park gates and looked around. Not many people were out, she bargained that because it being near nightfall, but still a few people were hanging around.

Kat glanced at the people as she walked by them, not a fine group of individuals, but what could she say? These were her friends, well not these people, but the ones she hung out with when she was in her home time.

She looked up at the sky and saw how clear it looked, even though it was gray and rainy like, she loved how she could look right up into. Sadly with daydreaming, there comes always a fault. Kat was snapped out of her dream by tumbling head over heels over someone who had been on the sidewalk kneeling down, at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Oi, you ok?!" A familiar voice said as Kat opened her eyes. In a blurry image, she saw a set of dark brown eyes looking down at her.

"I am lying flat on my back on pavement, I think I have a broken a rib and bruised my back, I feel fan freaking tastic!" She said as she thrashed once. The person pressed on her two arms to keep her still and she sat there and she then looked right into the man's face, it was Bert.

"Dad!" She said as she shot up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, I am not your dad." Bert said as he pried the young girl off him.

_"Oops, knowing my luck, I haven't even been created yet, ew." _Kat furrowed her eyebrows and made a funny face. Bert laughed and helped her to her feet.

"So where you 'eaded, and can I 'elp you out?" He asked.

"Um, where is Mary Poppins at?" She asked right off the bat.

"Mary Poppins?" Bert asked, the very thought of his friend made him lose track of time.

"Uh huh, you know, about 5'7, 5'8, wears black laced boots, Indigo dress, black hair, brown eyes?" Kat said as she made the motions with her hands. _"You should know you dunce, after all, you have like loved her forever and end up having me, ew, yet again" _Kat thought to herself.

"She is not 'ere. I haven't seen 'er in three years, I'm not sure where she is." He said when Kat slapped his arm and brought him back to reality.

"That sucks for you." Kat blurted and Bert just looked at her with a surprised look on her face. _"Good job genious, in this time era, they don't say that, bloody is considered an insult, and Gin is considered a game." _

"Umm." Bert started to intervene, when Kat saw a young woman walk down from the Banks house, it was their 17 year old daughter Jane.

" 'Ello Jane!" He cried as he waved at her. She smiled and waved back and she walked over to where they were.

"Good to see you Bert, and who is this?" She asked as she looked at Kat.

"I'm not entirely sure, who are you?" He asked as he propped up against his bristle, both now waiting for a reply.

"Uhhhh." She began to say. _"What is a good name that they used in this time, besides the one I all ready have! Ugh that was really confusing." _Kat stared off into space and then thought of a quick name.

"Laura, Laura Michelle Kelly!" Kat slammed her palm on her face and repeated so many times, she had just used an actress's name instead of her own, but who cares? Laura Michelle Kelly wasn't real yet, she didn't think she would mind if she borrowed her name for a little while.

"Nice to meet you Laura Michelle." Jane said as she held out her hand for her to shake. Kat shook her hand and then turned her attention back to Bert, who had been staring at her with wonder, where had she come from?

"Well Ms. Kelly, where is your family at?" Bert asked.

It took all Kat had in her body to keep from screaming "Right in front of my face!" But thank God she kept her cool and just said "I do not know, we were seperated back in London, and seeing as I am old enough to take care of myself, I came here, looking for a new start." Kat said proudly, then it hit her, how was she going to explain to them where she lived, and why had she said that in the first place?

"Well don't ya think that your family is worried about ya?" He asked, puzzled at how independent this girl was, like Mary.

_"I don't know, are you?" _Kat thought, and the bitterness she had showed on her face, Jane and Bert took one step back, in fear that she might begin screaming. "No, they don't care about me." She said sadly, this was really how she felt inside, and she had just discovered it.

"That is horrible, well, where are you staying?" Jane asked and Bert nodded in agreement.

"Oh you know, under a bridge, in an alley, anywhere I can find a place." She said as she nodded her head.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Bert asked and Kat groaned, not a good idea, but that was her only option.

"Sure, thank you for your kindness." she said as she curtsied.

"Well then it's settled then, Laura Michelle you can come and stay with me, but right now I 'ave to get somewhere really quick, my house is at the end of the way, Jane, will ya show 'er where my place is? Thanks." Bert dashed off in the opposite direction, leaving Jane and a very very confused Kat behind.

"Well, c'mon, night fall is approaching, we'd better get you to his house." Jane said as she began to walk down the street.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Is someone after you?" She asked.

"Oh no, or at least I hope not anyway." Jane said as she quickened her pace, as if the devil himself were upon her.

_"I really wonder what is up with her." _Kat thought as she followed behind Jane.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot I needed to drop something off with Bert, would you mind if I went and got it?" Jane asked as she slowed to a stop.

"Su-u-u-ure." Kat said.

The two turned back around and walked back to Jane's home, poor Kat had no idea what she was in for.

Jane lead whilst Kat followed slowly behind her, up the steps, then into the house. Kat looked in and said "Wow, this place changed a who-o-le lot." She said as she looked up at the ceiling. Jane looked at her as if she were crazy.

"How so? It has been this way for a very long time." She said.

"What? I didn't say anything." Kat said quickly.

Jane just gave her a look and then went upstairs, leaving Kat alone in the parlor.

She looked at the books on the shelves and touched the piano. She played a few notes and hummed along until she heard a voice behind her.

"I thought that was lovely." Someone said. Kat turned around so fast that she fell flat on her face.

Kat laid there for what seemed like a lifetime. When you get the wind knocked out of you, you feel like you are going to die right then and right there. Kat felt someone turn her over, and she looked right into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, the guy's face was not that bad looking either.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I just got the wind knocked outta me system, and I feel like I am about to die, other than that, I feel wonderful." Kat said sarcastically.

"Well that's good, now to the first matter, how did you get into our house?!" He asked.

Kat opened her mouth to explain, but she was cut off when Jane added in her thought.

"Michael! Leave Laura Michelle alone!" She said.

"Jane, she fell and landed here on the floor, and how do you know who she is?" Michael asked.

"She is my friend, I am to take her to Bert's flat, now help her up, we have to hurry." Jane said as she opened the front door.

Michael took Kat's hand and helped her to her feet, and the two would not let each other's hands go, then Kat shook her head and rushed off after Jane.

_"Easy there Kat attack, you swore to be a female Henry Higgins, and besides, that guy is really old in your time!"_ Kat thought as she kept running until she was at Jane's side, what an eventful day this was turning out to be.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to update! I have school and am trying to get into that Cincinatti School of Music so I am trying to make good in all my classes, which is harder then it seems, trust me! I promise the next update won't be too long an update!

Ash


	6. Chapter 6

I SURVIVED HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS! That's why I haven't updated in a while lol, still in the shock I did. Well, a lil bout it fore u start story, at both Halloween Horror Nights, and Howl O Scream, Ashley Brown, Gavin Lee, and Emily Harvey Lee, I hope you know who Emily is, were all parodied in a show, Emily of course being a bad guy, they shows were hilarious! And I am really sorry about this long awaited update! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Love,

Ash

* * *

About an hour later, Kat was sitting on Bert's couch and looking around like a tiny child who had never seen a classroom before. _"Well dad, you weren't doing so bad before she came along."_Kat sneered at Mary, it would be interesting to meet her, it would take everything she had to keep from beating her to death.

Kat stretched out on the couch and started whistling a catchy tune she had heard, then she let out a whistle and continued humming the song, then she found herself singing. _"Reach for your dreams and you won't regret it, anything can happen, if you let it."_ She shot up when she heard the sound of a knob turning.

_"What in the world did he do?" _Kat thought. "It's good to see you actually got here." She snorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Bert just gave her a look and thought to himself _"I have a curfew, in my own house?"_ Kat didn't even have to turn around and look, she all ready knew how he was looking at her, and also what he was thinking.

"I'm not saying you have a time limit, I was just worried, ya know, there is a killer on the loose, or so I am guessing." Kat said as she cracked her knuckles, that noise made Bert cringe and Kat knew it.

"Laura Michelle, do you want me to 'elp you find your parents? I know some chimney sweeps in London that can tell you where they are." He said.

"NO!" Kat shouted, then she bit her tongue and continued. "I mean, no, I want to prove I can make it on my own, now if you do not mind me asking, just where were you at?" She asked.

Bert shook his head and rolled his eyes, this teenager was acting more like his daughter, and it was beginning to get annoying.

"I was out, that's all you need to know." He said as he walked into the kitchen, with Kat on his heels.

"Why won't you tell me where you went, I won't tell anyone where you went." Kat said as she sat on the counter, in front of Bert. He did not like this girl at this point, who did she think she was? Sitting on the counter, asking questions, what was next?

Kat swung her legs back and forth like she did when she was little and every few seconds her heel would hit one the cabnits, this was really starting to agitate Bert. He finally had had enough. Bert picked Kat up and put her on the floor, like a dad would do to his child when they would set them on the floor. Kat's mouth dropped open.

"That was really really awkward." She said as she looked into Bert's brown eyes, while he looked back into hers.

"Well, if you will stay off the counter, I won't 'ave to do that will I?" He asked.

"True, so tell me, where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to an old friend's house, and that is it, I promise Constable." He said as he held up his right hand as if he were taking an oath.

"Nice, well, where can I sleep?" Kat asked.

" 'Ere I'll show you." Bert led her upstairs and into a small room that had a bed and a bookshelf full of books.

"This is tight." She said as she looked around.

"Your dress is tight?" Bert asked.

Kat ran her tongue across her teeth and tried not to laugh, she had forgotten that tight here meant something totally different.

"No, I mean, right, right.for.me." Kat paused between words, she knew by the look on his face he had no idea what she was saying, so she just nodded. "Thanks, Bert." She hated calling her father by his name.

"Your welcome Laura Michelle." Bert smiled at her.

Kat held out her arms, beckoning for a hug, and Bert obliged. She hugged him tight, this guy didn't know it, but he was her father still, and she just loved the way he held her, Mary was lucky to have someone like her dad.

"Night Bert." She said as she pulled away and sat on the bed.

"Night Laura Michelle." He said as he walked out.

When she waited for all the lights to go out in the house, this was when she would make her escape, she knew Mary was here in Greenwhich, and she was going to find her, and meet her mother in this era.

Kat slid down the banister and opened the door quietly, sadly the damn thing creaked and squeaked like a mouse. "This is just my luck isn't it?" She asked herself as she sneaked through the small crack she had made. Thank God she was lanky like her father, or it never would've worked.

She made her way into the night, hoping whatever or whoever Jane was afraid of was not out lurking. Kat had absolutely no clue where she was going, so she stopped, and closed her eyes and took in many deep breaths.

_"Think Kat think."_A light went on in her head. "Albert Wigg!" She said as she snapped her fingers and took off, across the street, down two alleys, and up Cherry Blossom Street.

She found the green door and put her finger on the doorbell to ring it, but stopped herself when a shadow loomed overhead.

Another thing she got from her father was his curiosity. She saw a ladder leading up to the roof, and she took her chance.

Her boots made it hell to climb the ladder up, but, it was worth it, she poked her head over the side of the roof, and saw a figure in black jump **into** the chimney stack.

"What in the world?" She asked as she climbed onto the roof and walked over to the chimney stack.

She circled around it and then finally took a peek inside. Kat looked around and then dove into the chimney stack, headfirst.

"WHOOOOOAAA!" She screamed as she slid down the stack. "OOF!" She said when she hit the floor. Soot flew everywhere causing many voices to cough, including Kat. She rolled out of the fireplace and when she stood up, she heard two screams, and then her own.

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kat coughed. She could not see a thing, soot was covering her eyes and everywhere else.

"Who are you?" A woman asked.

"Kat, Kat Poppins." She replied as she wiped her eyes, then she immediately wished she could take what she had just said back, for she was staring back into the eyes of none other then Mary Poppins, herself.

"What did you just say?" She asked as she fanned the air with her gloved hand, trying to clear the air.

"Uhh I said, Kat-choo! Kat-choo, poppin' in." Kat hit her forehead with her palm and shook her head. That was horrible, but that was all she could think of.

"Bless you." A male voice said.

"Thanks, do you have a hanky by any chance?" Kat asked, it was starting to get difficult to see again, and she needed to wipe her face off.

"Sure, here you go my dear." The man said and he held out a handkerchief.

She took it from him grasciously and wiped her face off, she heard Mary giggle, and she wondered why she was, but changed her mind about asking, she then opened her eyes again, and then saw her second favorite person, Uncle Albert.

"Uncle Albert?" She asked as she smiled, showing black teeth where the soot had cleansed her white teeth.

"Yes, but, who are you?" He asked as he took the handkerchief back.

"Laura Michelle Kelly." She replied. She looked over at Mary, who was looking back at her, as if she knew her somehow.

"Laura Michelle? That is a pretty name." Mary said.

"Thank you." Kat replied. _"Obviously Laura's parents are going to think so to."_ She thought.

"So, where are you from?" Uncle Albert asked.

"London, I am staying with Bert Alfred, do you know him?" She asked, then she noticed Mary gasped.

"Yes, he is my best friend." Mary said before Uncle Albert could even open his mouth.

"Awsome." She said as she gave her the thumbs up sign.

Mary and Uncle Albert exchanged the same glance, neither knew what awsome meant.

"I mean, that is really nice." She said.

"Well, tell us some about you, if you don't mind me asking." Uncle Albert said.

"I fell through the chimney." She said as she pointed her thumb back to the fireplace.

Mary and Uncle Albert laughed. "I knew that part, I meant, how did you meet Bert?" He asked.

"This afternoon, he only knew me for a few moments and asked me to stay with him, he is really a caring man, I don't know how anyone could leave him." Kat said as she gave Mary a killer look, that she didn't understand.

"He is a really kind man, how old are you Laura Michelle?" Mary asked.

"I am 16." She replied quickly.

"How did you find my house?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Followed her." She said as she pointed her finger at Mary.

"How?" Mary asked.

"You flew over me, a little hard to miss there Buddy." Kat snarled.

"How do you know that I can fly?" Mary asked.

"You flew overhead, did we not just have this discussion?" She snapped.

"I apologize, I am very tired, Uncle Albert, I am going up to my old room, good night, Laura Michelle, tell Bert I would like to meet him in the park at noon." Mary walked out of the parlor and up the stairs slowly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Bert's?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Yeah, I'd better go now, he may wake up and freak, ttyl!" Kat said and she rushed out the door, leaving a confused Uncle Albert behind.

"TTYL?" He asked as he stared at the closed door.

Kat retraced her steps back to Bert's and decided she would slip in through a window, instead of the squeaky door again.

She saw one of the windows was open, there was her ticket. She jumped as high as she could and caught hold of the cill. She scratched at it for a moment and then felt the inside part. When Kat made it inside, she not only fell in, but flipped right beside the bed, that was not to far from the window.

Her foot was sticking straight up in the air, propped up against the bed, while the rest of her was lying flat on the floor.

"I would so not make it into the Get Smart team." She said as she got up quickly, then her eyes opened wide. Bert was asleep and he was facing her.

Kat clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She saw the door was open, so she rushed out and into the guest room, not to mention, she sounded like a herd of cattle stampeding as she made her way in there.

_"That was close, God, it seems in this time, I am a the world's biggest klutz." _Kat said. She glanced at her hand, and it was still black, but it looked like it was fading. "What the hell?" Kat asked aloud as her hand returned to its form. "This is way to weird, what is this? The Twilight Zone?" Kat flopped on the bed and went straight to sleep, trying to figure a way out of this place.

* * *

Dude, if you really do crack your knuckles next to Gavin, he really will freak, I have not tried it, but have heard so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my chapter, if it kinda confuses you a little with her hand kind of fading, just ask and I will be glad to explain it, though, in my next chapter, it will go into details. And sorry if you think Kat swears to much, but she's a teenager, and I am trying to make her like Ashley and Gavin as possible, so bear with me! ADIOS!

_**End Quote: Live like there is no tomorrow! You're never going to get your time back, and make it count!**_

Ash


	7. Chapter 7

Kat awoke with a start the next morning. She heard someone walking around outside her door, so she kreeped slowly to it, got on her hands and knees and looked under the little crack between the door and floor, and saw a pair of feet outside her door.

"He has really big feet." She whispered as she looked out.

Bert smirked, he knew she was right there, his new friend was very inquisitive. He grabbed his bandanna off the table and tied it around his neck like he usually did, grabbed his brushes and set off, he was going to have a busy day today, what with the cold front moving in.

Kat stood up, and shrieked when she saw her reflection. "God!" She said as she tried to catch her breath and put a hand on her chest, and her heart was beating like crazy.

"I hope they have showers, cause, I need one." She said as she looked at her now coal black hair.

She walked in the bathroom and saw the soap and a shower, it was something she wasn't used to, so it took her over 20 minutes to figure out how to turn on the shower head.

After figuring that out, she took a shower, making sure she got the soot all off her, when she had finished, she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her head, then her body. She was glad she didn't look like a raccoon anymore as she walked by the mirror in her room, then she realized something, she had no clothes!

"Beautiful, just beautiful, what am I going to do? Run around like a streaker with a helmet over me head, oh wait, they don't 'ave those yet." Kat covered her mouth quickly. She had just sounded like Bert, on accident, and not purpose.

Kat shook her head and then decided that she would have to find something to wear. She walked into Bert's room and went through her closet, finding a pair of trousers, that were kind of baggy on her, but oh well, that was about all she could find that actually didn't slide down the entire time.

Then she found a black shirt that might fit if she put her touch on it some, so for the next hour, she turned a man's outfit, into a tomboy style outfit, for her to wear.

She turned around many times and did a few funny poses in the mirror like a supermodel and decided she did a very good job.

"Fit for the Queen Victoria." She smiled.

She walked out of her room, and to her surprise, Bert was sitting downstairs. She rushed back to her room quickly and fluffed her hair quickly and then walked downstairs.

"Yo, Bert, sup man?" She asked in a goofy manner.

"Are you all right Laura Michelle?" He asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Oh yeah." She said as she jumped the last step and then sat next to him on the couch.

"Wot did you do to my clothes?" He asked annoyed. She had turned his clothes into a weird woman's apparel, without his permission, who did she really think she was?

"Oh, just ya know, tweaked them a lil'." She said poking his arm.

"Why didn't you ask for my permission?" He asked.

"I don't think Greenwhich, England, would've wanted to have seen me looking for you, with my birthday clothes on." She laughed.

"Oh, well thank you for that." He said as he looked ahead, staring at the wall.

Kat rolled her eyes and poked him again. "Hey Bert, did you ever find that uh, friend you were looking for?" She asked.

"I 'aven't, wait, 'ow did you know about that?" He asked.

"Uhh, very good guesser." She replied quickly.

"Ah, well I'm sure your parents are very proud that they 'ave you." He smiled with his crooked smile.

Kat smiled back and stood up, she crossed over to the door and looked out the small window. It looked rather nasty out, but she wanted to go and find Mary again, she needed to talk to her, Kat then looked at her reflection, there wasn't one.

"WAH!" She shouted as she jumped back and tripped over something that was behind her.

"Are you all right?!" Bert asked as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just, nothing." She said as she jumped to her feet and dusted her shoulders off. What was going on? Last night, her hand faded in and out, then, she had no reflection, what was happening?

Kat walked out the door slowly. She racked in her brain what might be happening. Was she a ghost trapped in time? Was she being told that her time was beginning to run out? She wasn't sure. While she was thinking, she didn't hear someone call her.

"Laura Michelle!" Michael called.

Kat then was snapped out of her thoughts, when he touched her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder, like she had learned in Karate class, she gasped when she saw his face.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"I think I'm in Heaven, because I am looking up at an angel." He smiled. Kat rolled her eyes.

"No, you're hallucinating, now come on, I'll help you up." She said as she grabbed his hand and got him to his feet.

"I don't think I am hallucinating, you really do look like an angel." He said as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Kat raised one eyebrow and tried not to look into his blue eyes, they were haunting almost.

"Michael, you can't love me, I am sorry, you just wouldn't understand." She said as she backed up, and then manuvered around him swiftly.

"What do you mean I won't understand?" He asked stepping in stride next to her.

"Go away! That's what I bloody mean! You wouldn't understand what I am going through, no one will, hell, _**I **_don't even know what I am going through!" She yelled.

"Are you mental?" He asked.

"No! Just, ugh!" She said as she walked faster, almost jogging.

"Laura Michelle!" Michael called, but Kat wouldn't turn around and answer, she just kept going.

Kat finally stopped when she reached Uncle Albert's door. She rang the bell and her breathing was heavy, she had broken into a run about three blocks back, and it had tired her out.

Uncle Albert answered, and he looked down and saw Kat, who had bent over, put her hands on her knees, and was gasping for breath.

"Oh my dear, what happened?" He asked as she put his hand on her back.

Kat opened her eyes and saw that her boots were beginning to fade, not again. She snapped her head up and nearly scared Uncle Albert out of his wits.

"Nothing, where's Mary, I've got to see her, now!" She shouted.

"Upstairs, the second door on the left." He said as he pointed up and she rushed in and up the staircase.

She banged on the door, and Mary jumped with fright as Kat went in, without Mary saying anything.

"You! What is wrong with me?!" She shouted as she shook Mary's shoulders.

"Let go of me! And what do you mean what is wrong with you? You look fine to me." She said.

"Sorry." Kat said as she let her go and moved back quickly.

"Now what, is wrong with you?" Mary asked as she fixed her dress.

"Watch!" Kat yelled as she held up her hands, and they began to find in and out like an old tv screen.

"Oh my goodness." Mary said as she covered her mouth, her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"I was thinking a little more than that!" Kat said.

"Well, what happened?" She asked.

Kat's hands came back to normal and she ran her hands over her face. "THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE, FOR YOU TO HELP ME!" Kat shouted.

"I can't help you, for I don't know what is wrong." Mary said silently.

_"Great. That's just great! What am I going to do now? Wait, I just had a thought, and I think I know why this is happening to me."_Kat figured quickly that it was her own fault that this was happening, the reason being, she was pulling Mary and Bert apart, much like Guinivere tried to do with Mythicka and Chris in her favorite story that her friend would send her to read.

"Mary, can I tell you something?" Kat said as she sat down on the trunk in front of her bed.

"Does it have to do with what is happening to you?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes it does." Kat smiled, her eyes turned darker than usual, like she was planning something evil.

"Ok then, explain please." She replied.

"I want you to go out with Bert tonight! Just the two of you, because, even strangers know you two are like, in love." Kat said as she drew a heart in the air with her fingers.

"What?" Mary asked.

"You heard me, he doesn't like you, he is in flat out _love _with you." She smirked, she turned her head sideways, and looked up at Mary like a little kid, who was hyper.

"I think you have lost your mind, I don't even know you really, and you're telling me that Bert is in love with me? Ha!" Mary said, but Kat looked her straight in the eyes, the same eyes stared back at each other for a few minutes, Kat was reading her thoughts.

_"Does he really? Amazing, I knew he liked me, but loves me? What am I feeling? My heart is racing, and I feel, strange." _Mary thought.

_"He loves you very much Mary, and I promise, when you tell him, you won't regret it." _Kat smiled and Mary smiled back, as if they had heard one another.

"All right, I'll do it! I may not have long, but I will see him, do you know where he is?" Mary asked.

Kat nodded. "He's at his house, probably about to wish I'd never tripped into his life!" She laughed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, I thank you for doing so, tell him I will meet him tonight, at our favorite spot, and Laura Michelle thank you." Mary said as she hugged her.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just better hope that I make it there before I completely go bye-bye." Kat said as she pulled away and ran out.

She slid down the banister and out the door swiftly. She ran all the way back to Bert's house, and she slung the door open and ran inside.

Bert was in the kitchen when Kat rushed in. "Laura Michelle is that you?" He asked.

"Yes! Come 'ere, quick!" She said as she fell on the floor, clutching her side, it hurt from running the long distance.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Mary Poppins, you, her, favorite spot, ring, night." She breathed.

_"How does she know about the ring?"_ Bert thought to himself. "Can you repeat that? Or is this a riddle?" He asked.

"Mary Poppins wants you to meet her at your favorite spot tonight, there, I fixed your riddle for you." She said as she breathed easily.

"She wants to see me?" He asked.

"Ok that's it, I am tired of this. Look, everyone knows you are head over heels in love with her, ok? You can't hide it, and you know it." She said pointing up at him.

Bert tried not to smile, it wasn't working. Kat stood up slowly and she looked him right in the eye.

"Bert, listen to me, if you don't tell her that you love her tonight, and ask her to marry you, it will be too late, for not just you, but others as well." She said.

Bert's eyes averted and he was looking at the floor, taking in what she had just said. He nodded and went over to the desk and pulled out a ring.

"I'm gonna do it Laura, I really am." He said as he smiled at her.

Kat smiled weakly, she was still losing enrgy quickly, she looked at the clock, 5:30, just four hours, and she would be scot free. She then remembered something. When she thought of her birthday, and the exact date of today, she found a match.

_"Ok, well we know how this is going to end." _She thought as she folded her arms across her chest.

Bert laughed at how funny she looked. She made a funny face his way and put her hand up to him and began to trek up the stairs.

"Laura Michelle, wait." He said as he leaned on the nuelpost. Kat turned slowly and looked down at him.

"Yeeees?" She asked.

"I hope Mary says yes, and I 'ope we have a daughter, like you." He smiled.

"You have no idea." She said and she smiled and jogged the rest of the way up

* * *

, it was like 11:14 at night when I wrote this, and I hope you are beginning to see that Kat knows now what is causing her to disappear, I hope no one is confused! And btw, heads up on next chapter, it's gonna get all lovey dovey, and all that good stuff, and then one more chapter, then the epilogue! Bye!

Ash


End file.
